22 centimètres de bonheur
by Noweria
Summary: Quand Harry découvre un bonheur bien plus que gustatif. Joyeux anniversaire ma quenelle trans-biscotte.


**Type** : OS

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Spécial **: Bon anniversaire mon petit cucurbitacée en barbe à papa de moldavie, ma petite trans-biscotte, ma quenelle épaulée frétillante!

**Disclaimer **: Ouais tout est à JKr, et alors qui s'en tamponne le coussin à hémorroides? C'est l'anniversaire de ma Nella et CA ca compte! est ce qu'on lui dédie le 15 mars dans le monde entier? apparemment non, et c'est une grosse erreur madâme! Et je peut pas faire de long disclaimer parce qu'il est 23h! XD

**Blabla **: Bonsoir tout le monde, bonsoir ma petite Nella, cet OS est pour toi... J'espère que tu t'es préparée parce que la c'est du vingt ans d'âge j'ai du forcer des sphincters a fond les bananes pour te le sortir alors déguste et gargarise parce que c'est du raffiné en fût de chêne...

Je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, mais me connaissant ça va partir dans tous les sens et même les toilettes publiques de la gare en banlieue ouech un soir pluvieux de 25 novembre vont devenir un endroit romantique apte à se faire décoller la capsule dans les règles de l'art.

Là on est encore seulement le 22 février, et il paraît que tu serait venue au monde dans pas longtemps donc je me bouge les plumes du croupion (que j'ai fort joli d'ailleurs) pour te sortir un truc bien scabreux avec du ramonage de cheminée, des trucs qui collent dans tous les coins, du vin blanc et d'énormes, monstrueuses, dures et humides personnalités comme tu les aimes.

Tu vois le titre est comme toi tu me l'a fait, avec ton âge... mais à tes 53 ans, ce sera plus un ramonage de tuyauterie ce sera carrément une sonde dans l'estomac passée par le colon...

Évidemment Harry va jouer à « devine où j'ai mit mon doigt -mais c'est pas vraiment mon doigt- » avec Draco car tu adore ce couple, le blond qui tronche le brun et vice versa, un peu comme les chaises musicales, donc on va partir sur ce couple là. J'espère juste que tu vas aimer, mais que tu va pas te pougner dessus tel le boursouflet en rut parce que je pense pas qu'il y aura de quoi même si on va aller a vingt mille millimètres sous la merd... enfin après le sphincter.

Ah tu veut la fic? Vraiment? Nan parce que je peut continuer à te raconter ma life et tu es OBLIGEE de lire, parce que sinon tu serais une mauvaise lectrice anniversaire hahaaaa!

...

...

Nan mais en fait j'ai plus rien à dire donc place à la fic \o/

Ah en fait, si, on est le 15, je suis sensée publier genre aujourd'hui et j'ai toujours que 10 pages, je suis totalement morte mais vaillante, on va tenter le quitte ou double, et je vais écrire

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**vingt-deux centimètres de bonheur **

.

* * *

.

- Han! Harry continue...

les dents marquèrent férocement le cou du blond, et les hanches appuyèrent d'avantage sur le fessier rond. Draco avait du mal à happer l'air, plaqué contre le mur, le pantalon largement ouvert. La main de Harry allait et venait sur son membre depuis trop longtemps bandé, sans se presser, audacieuse, sadique.

- Harry...

- Oui, mon ange?

- S'il te plait... Je...Je...

.

Le sperme jaillit du sexe turgescent, dégoulinant sur les doigts...

.

- T'écris quoi?

- Rien.

- 'MIOOOOONNE!

- QUOIII? Fit une voix dans la pièce à côté.

- HARRY IL VEUT PAS DIRE CE QU'IL ECRIIIIIT!

- HARRYYY T'ECRIIIT QUOIIII?

- vous me soulez vraiment vous deux.

.

Harry poussa Ron qui avait passé la tête entre les rideaux de son lit et mit un sort d'intimité dessus. Il rangea sa énième fanfiction sur celui-qui-avait-un-corps-de-dieux-trop-sexe-qui-pourrait-faire-bander-une-amibe alias Draco-je-suis-une-bête-je-te-prend-ou-et-quand-je-veut alias l'enfoiré de Serpentard, et se coucha.

Avant de constater que le grand mât était levé. Enfin son engin faisait pas non plus quarante mètres de haut, mais c'était un peu plus valorisant que « la levée du vers de terre ». De toutes façons il bandait comme un porc et c'était assez gênant, parce qu'à cause de ça il pouvait pas dormir sur le ventre, et lui il dormait sur le ventre. Donc il était obligé, forcé, contraint de soulager sa « peine » pour pouvoir dormir correctement et être productif lors du cours du lendemain.

Et pour se soulager au plus vite il penserait à Malefoy pour avoir un temps de sommeil relativement plus long et être encore plus actif lors du cours de potions qui arrivait à 8h30.

Allé, et aïe donc, il prit la bête en main.

Cela dit-en passant c'était la meilleure excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour se branler jusqu'à maintenant.

Après s'être passé en boucle les images qui lui donnaient bonne conscience mais qui ne fonctionnaient pas (comme le déhanché du blond, la courbe de ses fesses, la couleur de sa langue et autres conneries), une multitude d'images que la perversité ne cautionnait pas arriva en masse dans sa tête comme un vomi de cochonneries mettant en scène des carottes, des fesses, des quéquettes en gros plan et environ trois plaquettes de beurre.

Évidement il se retrouva avec de la poisse plein les doigts et en bon gryffondor qui sait plus où est sa baguette, il racla le tout sur le dessus de la couette qui était déjà rigide à des endroits précis, traces d'amour romantiques qui n'étaient pas passées au lavage...

Il s'endormit bienheureux, après deux autres séances d'astiquage règlementaires absorbées par la « couette du secret ».

Le lendemain le trouva ronchon, les cernes sous les yeux et la marche un peu gênée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du garder ce sextoy trop tentant dans son lit (pour peu qu'on puisse appeler un concombre un sextoy) et s'en servir jusqu'à ce que Ron lui dise qu'il abusait quand même que le sort d'intimité durait que quatre heures d'affilées.

Il prit la salle de bain vingt minutes s'habilla pendant quinze (du moins il comata devant ses vêtements un bout de temps avant de se décider à les enfiler) et partit avec un tas d'affaires qui n'étaient peut être pas à l'ordre du jour pour ses cours jusque dans la grande salle.

La plupart des élèves mangeaient buvaient, riaient ou angoissaient (ceux qui comme lui avaient Snape dès le matin),

Et au bout de la table Serpentard il était là. Secouant la crinière, riant avec grâce et mangeant comme personne... parce que honnêtement personne ne pouvait ingurgiter le porridge immonde que les elfes servaient à part lui. Bref il était... trop sex!

Après s'être prit un coin de table en plein dans les roubignoles il s'assit à sa place habituelle, entre Ron et Hermione qui auraient bien voulu qu'il se barre pour une fois pour causer tranquille, parce qu'un Harry amoureux est un Harry qui plombe les conversation, et prit un bol de chocolat.

Comme tous les matins il le but quand il fut froid et que la moitié de la tablé avait remarqué qu'il soupirait (soufflait avec force serait plus exact) en matant avec insistance la table d'en face. En fait, seul Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il possédait une faculté unique qui lui permettait de ne voir que les gens considérés comme cools. De ce fait l'école lui avait toujours parut étrangement vide. Un système automatique lui faisait dire des insultes quand il passait à côté d'un « non-cool » sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

De ce fait il n'avait même jamais vu Potty et sa bande, n'ayant l'oreille qui sifflait qu'une fois de temps à autre, souvent d'ailleurs quand il montrait ses dents parfaites sous ses lèvres encore plus parfaites. D'ailleurs là il essayait, et c'était immanquable, ça recommençait à...

.

- Dray!

- Plait-il Pansy?

- Arrête ton aristo je te dit que frkshh te regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Tu sais frrkshshrrshsh, celui de la maison fhrrrsssshhhh.

- Ah.

.

Car oui, Draco était tellement cool, au dessus de la coolitude d'un blouson noir sur le dos de matt Damon torse nu sous une pluie brulante d'été, que même les noms des gens et des maisons anti-cool ne pouvaient passer ses oreilles coolissimes. Bizarrement, il pouvait parfois percevoir le nom des jumeaux Weasley.

Ce qui fit que sa journée se passa, plutôt désagréable puisqu'on lui parlait d'un certain « pffkrrssssh » qui devait certainement faire quelque chose que les bouseux font dans leur monde de bouseux, et cela l'agaçait. Snape apparaissait par intermittence à ses yeux (il était son parrain, donc cool par lien avec lui), quand aux autres profs, ils n'étaient même pas un souffle. Seul le flot de parole arrivait correctement jusqu'à lui, parce que le savoir, c'est classe.

.

- Harry laisse tomber, il ne te voit pas.

- Je sais. Mais... Ron, si on t'avait dit ça pour Pansy tu nous aurait écoutés?

- Ben... En fait vous me l'avez dit et j'ai laissé tomber...

- T'es sérieux?

- Depuis un mois environ oui. Fit le roux en passant sa main derrière son crâne, gêné.

- Combien de temps exactement? Harry lui avait lancé un vieux regard suspicieux.

- Vingt quatre jours, quinze heures et... vingt sept secondes.

- ...

- Quoi? J'ai laissé tomber, je te dis!

- Jamais! Clama Hermione en arrivant à hauteur des garçons et en entourant leurs nuques de ses bras. Nous vaincrons.

- Il t'a encore jetée?

- Oui.

- Et tu vas recommencer?

- Oui.

- Tu compte le laisser en paix un jour?

- Plutôt crever, fit la jeune femme avec une lueur bizarre dans le regard.

.

Elle retira ses bras et partit jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame. Ils entrèrent et se postèrent dans le fauteuil. Comme depuis des semaines, Hermione sortit des feuilles de plans, bardées d'idées, au début plutôt bonnes et saines, et qui finissaient par des rapts et l'utilisation de poupées russes.

Ils avaient déjà tenté pas mal de choses, et Ron avait même acheté des fleurs. Avant de se rendre compte que les chrysanthèmes c'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de mieux à offrir à une fille, surtout accompagné du mot « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais moi si ».

Fort heureusement, elle ne savait effectivement pas qui c'était.

Quand à Hermione, elle avait compté sur la subtilité et le tact légendaire féminin pour montrer à Blaise les sentiments chastes et purs qui faisaient s'emballer son cœur. Elle même ne sait plus comment elle en était arrivée à le coincer dans les toilettes et à le menacer de sa baguette. Remarquez en y repensant, ce regard vert, luisant dans ce coin sombre, ce grand corps tout plein de muscles et ce charisme qui émanait de...

.

- Mione...

- Pardon. Elle essuya la bave qui avait commencé son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son menton.

- Bon ben il n nous reste plus rien.

- On a testé l'embuscade?

- Y'a deux semaines, tu te souvient pas? On a tous eu des bleus et des blessures. T'étais tellement dans le trip d'une baston que t'a carrément aligné Blaise avec tes coups...

- Ah oué. Et du coup...?

- Il va falloir le faire, fit Harry.

- Non, mec je peut pas...

- Si Mione. Il va falloir... se déclarer normalement.

- Avec un resto tout ça? Ron angoissait déjà.

- Oué.

- Et les mots genre, pas d'insultes?

- Ouep.

- Pas de « dis camion »?

- Yo.

- ...

- ...

- Grave.

.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant trois secondes. Hermione et Ron placèrent même l'idée bizarre de sortir ensemble pendant quelques secondes avant d'avoir un frisson de dégoût et de se dire que foutus pour foutus, ils pouvaient pas tomber plus bas.

Ils firent un plan en trois étapes décisives très simple, qui assurerait leur victoire. À moins d'être un parfait crétin, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

.

...

.

- Ptin j'y crois pas on a échoué.

- Elle. M'a. Frappé.

- On sait, Ron... Je me suis aussi reçu un coup mais toi tu peut encore t'assoir, sois heureux.

- C'était pourtant clair, le plan ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, on DEVAIT obtenir une réussite et les mettre à nos pieds...

- Mione c'est pas un plan démoniaque qu'on avait monté non plus, hein...

- Laisse elle est dans son trip.

- Il lui a dit quoi Blaise?

- RIEN! CET ENFOIRÉ DE CRAQUÉ DU SLIP NE M'A RIEN DIT!

- Ah et... Raconte? Je veut dire, ça se trouve chais pas, il avait plus de voix?

.

Hermione s'affala dans le canapé, et les deux garçons l'entourèrent de ses bras.

.

- Bon alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis partie le voir à la grande salle, mais il y était pas. Alors j'ai trainé dans les couloirs, et j'ai demandé un peu partout et c'est là que je t'ai vu Harry, et tu m'a filé la carte du maraudeur, du coup j'ai su qu'il était dehors près du lac. Je suis partie le voir, il y avait Nott avec lui. Quand je suis arrivée, ce con de Théo à détallé et Blaise cherchait un endroit où fuir, mais je l'en ai... dissuadé.

- Euh...

- Oui, bon ça va Harry! J'ai juste dit que c'était moi qui avait son chat. Mais je lui aurait rien fait à sa bestiole!

- Ok, ok continue.

- Bref il s'est levé et j'ai commencé à parler, et en fait il disait rien alors j'ai continué j'ai tout dit, et j'en suis arrivé au moment ou je suis tombée dans mon jardin cet été...

- Ah ce fameux été...

- Ouais, renchérit Ron rêveur.

- Ouais... Enfin j'en suis arrivée là et ensuite je l'ai traité de sans cœur et je me suis enfuie.

- ...

- Enfuie? Ron était pas mal sceptique.

- Ben oui.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ben... Hermione reprit sa respiration pour répondre quelque chose de logique et solide mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

- On va reprendre, fit Harry patient. Tu lui as parlé?

- Oui.

- Tu lui a tout dit?

- Oui.

- Ça a duré combien de temps?

- J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes.

- Et tu l'a laissé placer un mot?

- ...

- Bon et il t'a dit quoi, je veut dire quand il a pu?

- ... Il a rien dit. Je parlait de cet été...

- Ah...

- Ouais...

- Ouais, et je parlais de ce fameux été et là il s'est passé un truc, un truc qu'il avait jamais fait.

- Nan mais en fait Blaise a jamais pu en placer une avec toi...

- Ta gueule Ron. Il m'a donc fait un truc. Mais c'était trop bizarre, il a posé sa bouche sur la mienne.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Mione.

- Quoi?

- Mione...

- QUOI?

- ...

- ...

- OHPUTAIN!

.

Seul un courant d'air attesta que la jeune fille avait bien été présente dans la pièce.

.

- Bon reste que nous deux.

- Ouais.

- Allé, viens.

Harry s'allongea, la tête sur les cuisses de Ron, qui lui caressa le front.

- Il t'a embrassé?

- Non.

- Il t'a parlé?

- Non plus.

- C'est un violent.

- Oui.

- Raconte.

- Ok. Harry soupira, appréciant le traitement, et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de commencer. Bon moi je savais où il était, c'était déjà un avantage, tu vois?

- Ouais.

- Je suis parti au terrain de quidditch, donc, il était tout seul en fait, et quand je suis arrivé ça puait.

- Il se soulageait?

- Nan, nan ça sentait la fumée. Je crois qu'il fume en cachette.

- Putain.

- Tu l'a dit. Sur lui ça fait tellement cool... Mais j'ai rien vu quand je suis arrivé, et comme d'habitude il a commencé à m'insulter.

- Il t'a dit quoi?

- Chais plus un truc genre... rien.

- Y'a pas pire que le silence.

- Mais du coup je suis resté dix secondes devant lui, il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, il a soupiré et il est partit. Après je me suis retourné, je me suis prit le pied dans mon lacet et je suis tombé. Il se trouve qu'il y avait un rocher pile là où est tombé mon... enfin ma braguette.

- Ah merde. Mais il s'est pas retourné, rien?

- Nan.

- ...

- ...

- Harry?

- Quoi?

- Avant de le voir. T'as bien retiré ta cape d'invisibilité et le sort de silence?

- ... ça expliquerait qu'il ait osé se recaler le slip devant moi... Un grand moment, fit le survivant avec un immense sourire.

- Trois étapes Harry. Tu devais suivre trois putain d'étapes.

- Ouais, je vais réessayer.

- Vas-y maintenant.

- T'es sûr? Et toi?

- Moi? Oh rien je suis partie la voir au moment où Millicent lui avait dit qu'elle avait de grosses fesses.

- Et elle s'est vengée sur toi?

- J'avais poussé Millicent pour me mettre à sa place qu'elle me voie bien.

- Ah.

- Allé, vas-y.

.

Harry se leva et partit vers le dehors, sans cape, sans baguette, et il hésita même à mettre un pantalon vu ce qu'il comptait faire le plus tôt possible, si on prenait en compte à quel point ses parties lui pesaient. Il savait déjà où était Draco, il regardait sans cesse la carte du maraudeur. Parfois il fermait le précieux document, quand le Serpentard était aux toilettes, pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Et puis il l'ouvrait le soir pour le « regarder dormir ». bien qu'un enfant de trois ans aurait pu le diagnostiquer comme psychopathe, il se disait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, merde à la fin.

Il arriva au niveau des serres, mais Draco n'était pas seul. C'était surement un ami. Oui m'enfin il ne savait pas que Draco était ami avec un Serdaigle. Bien foutu l'enfoiré... Et il ne savait pas qu'en tant qu'ami on avait le droit de se tripoter. Ou du moins de tripoter l'autre en guise de bonjour. Ni de lui mettre la langue dans la bouche.

Et Harry eu cinq secondes de comatage, seul comme un grand con au milieu du couloir à mater les deux garçons, avec la même réactivité qu'une huître sous valium, avant de voir un truc qui collait pas. Si Draco sortait avec la copie de Drew Fuller, pourquoi il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, agacé au lieu de la faire aller de haut en bas? Et pourquoi il rougissait, la figure affreusement déformée (mais toujours sexy) par une gêne visible à trois kilomètres (que Harry venait de détecter)?

.

_- Peut être qu'il est contre._

_**- Ben pourquoi il part pas? **_

_- En fait t'es vraiment con, toi. _

_**- T'es sensée être ma conscience alors fais ton taf.** _

_- Tu vois pas la main du mec? _

_**- Ben en théorie si tu la vois c'est que... ooooh Ah oui.** _

_- Et là t'attends quoi en fait? _

.

Ni une ni deux, mais peut être vingt secondes après qu'il aurait du agir, Harry fonça sur le Serdaigle, lui fit un croche pied et marcha sur la baguette qui tenait Draco en joue quelques secondes plus tôt. Bon la fin n'était pas aussi glorieuse qu'il l'aurait cru avec le vaincu au sol, pantalon ouvert, et nouille au vent, mais au moins il avait réussit.

Le blond trop surprit ne parla même pas, mais eu un petit cri de surprise quand quelque chose agrippa son poignet et le tira jusque dans un couloir éloigné de l'étage. Bizarrement il eu confiance, et se laissa plus ou moins faire avant de parler dans le vide en cherchant son sauveur. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Ron retrouva Harry le soir même dans le couloir où Draco avait été « abandonné ». Le Gryffondor regardait sa main droite avec une sorte d'adoration extrême, souriant comme un idiot, incapable de bouger de sa position. Cela dit en passant sa vessie allait craquer et son estomac criait famine. C'était avec ça que son meilleur ami l'avait retrouvé en fait. Il du menacer de « souiller la main-qui-avait-tenu-Draco » pour que le survivant daigne se bouger jusqu'à la grande salle et accessoirement, manger.

Le soir même, pressé par Hermione (qui semblait beaucoup plus calme ce soir là) et Ron (anxieux), il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, et il se reçut une baffe derrière le crâne. Il du recommencer en retirant de son récit le dragon, l'illumination divine, la pluie d'été et la fornication de remerciement dans un coin de Poudlard.

.

- Il faut que tu lui dise, Harry. C'est pas ta seule chance, m'enfin ça s'en approche.

- Oui, mais ça risque de faire péteux, de venir réclamer son dû, tu vois. Et puis pour Draco ça voudrait rien dire, ça effacerait à peine quelques crasses que Harry lui a faites.

- J'avoue que tu aurais pu t'abstenir de lui mettre la gelly dans le caleçon le mois dernier.

- Ouais mais c'était trop sexy le bruit qui...

- Harry, la ferme.

- Okay.

- Il faut que tu trouve, mec, ne gâche pas cette chance. Bon je dois aller me coucher moi. J'ai prévu d'aller revoir Pansy demain.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

- N'nuit.

.

C'est ainsi que Harry prit beaucoup plus souvent la cape d'invisibilité pour suivre le blond Serpentard dans les couloirs du château, dès que l'occasion se présentait. En fait surtout le week-end. Et après dix heures parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se réveiller plus tôt. Forcément à force de tordre les hanches tel un marcheur professionnel qui aurait testé le fist fuck, pour éviter de toucher des gens, se faire des trips tout seul comme s'il était hollowman, il finit par vivre des passages de sa vie qui ne passeraient jamais à postérité.

C'est comme ça qu'il effaça de sa mémoire l'heure qu'il passa enfermé avec Nott aux toilettes, par un hasard improbable, alors que ce dernier avait une diarrhée carabinée, ainsi que celle où il passa près de Luna et Ginny qui comparaient leurs « cadeaux mensuels ». Le côté sombre et caché des gens se doit de rester caché. Toujours, se promit le survivant.

Il remercia alors le ciel de ne pas avoir de nez, et ce depuis toujours sinon, il n'aurait peut être pas survécu au lâcher de nutella de Théo.

Vu le nombre d'endroits tordus et « malodorants » dans lesquels il était passé, surtout durant les cours de potions, ce petit défaut était un véritable don du ciel. En plus il gagnait tout le temps aux concours de prout, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Et puis après avoir couru, fait des faux appels sur sa montre tel l'agent 007 qu'il n'était pas, couru dans un faux ralenti en plein milieu des couloirs vides et glissé sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'étaler royalement, et de constater qu'il avait toujours de quoi se relever avec dignité vu que personne n'avait calculé qu'il était là.

Et puis il arriva jusqu'à l'endroit où était situé le blond en ce beau samedi après midi. Au terrain de quidditch. Plus précisément dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. Harry fit un moonwalk de la victoire avant d'entrer dans ce lieu généralement interdit à tout ce qui avait attrait à la maison Gryffondor. Il posa un premier pied victorieux, et vu que de toutes les façons personne n'avait vu son exploit, ben il s'engagea dans le large couloir qui menait aux douches communes.

Il allait peut être voir Draco tout nu. Draco qui passait ce savon partout sur son corps, qui se laverait le zibouibouis sans savoir qu'il serait vu, et peut être même qu'il prendrait une cabine individuelle pour s'astiquer le manche! Harry arriva dans la salle pleine de vapeur d'eau, un sourire immense et pervers sur le visage, essuya ses lunettes pleines de buée, et voulu la seconde d'après se crever les yeux.

Voir Crabbe nu n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Surtout de dos. Surtout quand il se baissait sans plier ses genoux. Mais bon sang pourquoi c'étaient toujours les moches qui n'avaient aucune pudeur?

Il mit cela de côté avec « les désavantages de ne pas être vu » et continua, slalomant entre les fesses pleines de sueur des joueurs. Et il le vit, au delà d'une paire de testicules rasées. Parfait, même habillé et pas encore lavé, ce qui supposait qu'il allait le faire et que donc il serait matable plus longtemps.

Il fit une danse du ventre, se traina au sol sur deux pas, et termina en rasant le mur de près avant de se retrouver devant Draco sans avoir touché personne. Au passage, il est bon de préciser que Nott cherche toujours celui qui lui a généreusement peloté les fesses et qu'il a de gros doutes sur le petit quatrième année derrière lui.

Le blond se déshabillait pour se laver. Il était toujours le dernier. Pas qu'il soit lent, mais il aimait bien avoir les douches pour lui tout seul, pour allumer tous les jets d'eau et se croire comme sous le dôme de Tokyo un soir de chaude pluie d'été. Quand les autres étaient là, leurs voix couvraient tout le temps la sienne et il pouvait plus faire son tour d'honneur à la fin de sa prestation vocale.

Harry anticipait de regarder ce joli corps se dévoiler petit à petit, son cou gracile, ce torse blanc finement musclé, ces tétons roses charmants, cette énorme bite qui devait bien faire trente centimètres... Quand Blaise passait nu près de quelqu'un, ça faisait toujours son petit effet.

.

- À plus tard, Dray.

- Je te retrouve à la grande salle?

- Ouep. Tarde pas trop il est presque onze heures et demi.

.

Draco prit tout son temps pour retirer ses protections, sa chemise et son maillot de corps. Harry le savait, il était juste parfait. Un ange, au corps à faire fondre un démon. Tout le monde partait, la salle semblait de plus en plus grande. Sans se soucier des manières, il entra dans la douche. Et Harry adorait ça.

Draco naturel, entier, débarrassé du regard des gens. Le survivant le suivit, se fichant de mouiller ses vêtements, et il vit enfin l'objet de son désir, celui qui l'empêchait de dormir toutes ses nuits. Adossé à au mur carrelé, il avait mit ses mains derrières ses fesses, sur le bouton poussoir, et recevait l'eau comme une bénédiction.

Sa nudité ne retirait rien à ce qui faisait de lui un être purement sublime. Il était une sculpture vivante et sacrée, qu'aucune pensée malsaine ne pouvait même approcher.

Et puis le blond ouvrit les yeux, regardant droit devant lui, il ressemblait à un prédateur à qui rien ni personne n'a jamais échappé.

Harry sentit l'air lui manquer. La cape s'engouffrait légèrement dans sa bouche à chaque aspiration, et elle s'alourdissait avec la vapeur à chaque seconde. Un léger bruit se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Harry. On avait ouvert une porte. Draco ferma les yeux, un sourire sur son visage. Il savait qui c'était.

Et effectivement, un Serpentard était revenu, ce sombre abruti avait oublié sa baguette. C'était comme oublier de manger un bonbon après l'avoir déballé, comme oublier d'ouvrir sa braguette avant de pisser, c'était... vital. Mais Harry fut de nouveau hypnotisé par le corps face à lui.

Draco lui présentait son dos. Il s'appuyait sur ses mains, cambré, recevant l'eau brulante. Le blond adorait prendre son temps. C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua. Un tout petit tatouage, juste au dessus des fesses. Il n'était pas là lorsqu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la douche. Trop tentant. Un dragon blanc asiatique.

L'animal était aussi beau et majestueux que son possesseur. Au delà de la signification du nom du Serpentard, Harry savait que c'était aussi la forme animagus du blond. Le brun déglutit, et sans pouvoir se retenir, frôla du bout des doigts le dessin à fleur de peau, lentement. Un frisson parcouru Draco qui se retourna d'un seul coup, surprit au possible. Seul un courant d'air attesta d'une autre présence quelconque.

Harry arriva dans le vestiaire à moitié trempé, et monta directement dans sa chambre, le cœur battant. Il avait surement été vu par de nombreux élèves, mais peu importe. C'était le truc le plus dingue qu'il avait surement jamais fait. Il se sécha d'un sort, et retira celui d'intimité avant de s'assoir sur le lit, légèrement tremblant.

S'il avait eu une chance un jour, il n'en avait plus. Draco n'était pas stupide ce qui signifiait qu'il se rendrait forcément compte que son sauveur était aussi le pervers de la douche.

Il prit sa carte du maraudeur et jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. Draco était toujours sous la douche. Si on considérait les dix minutes que Harry avait mit pour remonter trois étages, souffler, puis quatre autre et se débarrasser de ses affaires, puis cogiter sur ce même fait, Draco prenait quand même vachement de temps.

Harry resta assit sur son lit, réfléchissant à un prochain plan d'attaque, de l'envoi de chocolats à une déclaration nu en pleine grande salle, regardant la carte de temps à autre. Il était déjà l'heure de manger et Draco était toujours sous la douche. En fait il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Merde, se dit le survivant. S'il se branle, je suis en train de rater le meilleur! Il regarda la carte. Ben il était un pervers finit, maintenant, non? Et puis c'est pas comme si les gens le savaient? Et puis... Et puis Harry se retrouva, dix autres minutes plus tard à franchir à nouveau le seuil.

Il refit le chemin jusqu'aux douches, mais il n'y avait plus de buée, bien au contraire, il faisait un peu frais. Le blond était étendu face contre sol, et ne bougeait plus, il semblait endormi. Vu la position il était certainement évanoui. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre comment, tout seul, sans influence extérieur le Serpentard était parvenu à s'assommer. Il s'accroupit près de son « ennemi » conscient qu'il n'avait pas sa cape.

Il prit délicatement le corps inanimé dans ses bras, et l'emmena jusqu'aux bancs de bois du vestiaire. En fait il le traina misérablement, en essayant de ne pas trop lui racler la peau sur le sol, parce qu'il voulait bien porter le blond comme une princesse mais soixante-dix kilos de poids mort, c'était pas encore dans ses cordes. Après l'avoir hissé comme un sac sur le banc, retourné à peu près correctement, et faire semblant de ne pas voir les écorchures qu'il avait provoquées, il observa de plus près (c'était l'occasion).

Deux secondes après il se mit à sautiller partout dans la pièce en se gaussant comme une jeune pucelle. C'est à ce moment précis que Draco ouvrit les yeux. Outre le fait qu'il était toujours nu comme un vers, il n'était pas à l'endroit où il était tombé, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la pièce et il avait froid. Ce point venait après le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul car mini-Draco était alors rentré dans sa tanière et c'était pas bon pour sa réputation.

.

- Mmmgn...

- Draco? ... Malefoy?

.

Oui, il n'était sensé l'appeler par son prénom que lorsqu'il se titillait le bout en imaginant des scènes particulièrement scabreuses. Le blond avait déjà du mal à ouvrir correctement les yeux, et il semblait chercher d'où provenait le « pfffgrrrssshhhh » qui lui venait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre le cerveau en place et il eu mal au crâne. Après quelques secondes de « pffssshrrrt » ça allait un peu mieux et il put se redresser, se mouvoir et parler correctement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry – il n'avaient pas le choix, le Gryffondor était à deux centimètres du visage du Serpentard- et ses automatismes se mirent en route alors qu'il poussait le brun sur le côté, laissant sa bouche faire son travail.

.

- Dégage Potter tu pues, tes potes craignent ta mère en short.

- Malefoy?

- Dégage Potter tu pues, tes...

- Malefoy! Oh!

.

Il se sentit violemment poussé dans le dos et se retourna. Mince il y avait un gros truc humanoïde devant lui. Ça lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le bout de sa baguette dessus. Car un Malefoy, dans sa coolissitude ne met pas le doigt sur quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas être cool. Il pourrait se salir mentalement. Il avait mal au crâne et ce truc continuait de parler. Il posa sa main délicate sur son front et appuya, bien que ça n'arrange rien. C'est comme appuyer plus fort sur les boutons de la télécommande quand les piles sont faibles.

Cela dit en passant il avait toujours le spaghetti à l'air. Mais comme son corps était parfaitement parfait, aucun risque qu'il ait honte. Au mieux, il instruirait la populace locale sur des cours d'anatomie haut de gamme.

.

- ...moi qui t'ai sauvé de Jonhson Terence.

- Pardon?

.

Et la lumière se fit. Potter apparut, il avait du raconter une bonne partie de sa vie parce qu'il semblait fatigué de parler, et il s'était assis, comme baragouinant pour lui même. Mais il avait dit un truc super cool.

.

- Potter? Tu as dit quoi?

- Que j'adorais mettre des chaussettes quand...

- Nan, l'autre truc.

- C'est moi qui ait poussé Terence ce jour la. Enfin la semaine dernière, dans le couloir.

- Il n'y avait personne, fit le Serpentard d'une voix dure. C'est lui qui t'a raconté ça?

.

Harry dévisagea le blond. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il était nu, il lui parlait normalement pour la première fois depuis des années, il était nu, il lui avait même posé une question et il était nu.

.

- Cesse de mater mon engin.

- Hum. Harry se racla la gorge alors que Draco se rhabillait.

- Alors?

- Personne me l'a dit. J'y étais vraiment. J'ai juste un moyen de... ne pas être vu.

- Et moi j'me tape MacGo.

- Sérieux?

- ...

- Bon ok, mais je l'ai pas sur moi, c'est dans mon dortoir.

- Pourquoi je te croirais?

- Pourquoi je te mentirais?

- Je te suis.

.

Draco prit ses affaires et suivit Harry dans les couloirs, jusque dans les vestiaires. Le fait que ce soit l'heure du repas les aidèrent grandement à éviter les conflits et autres regards interloqués. Le Serpentard eut un petit reniflement de dédain quand il vit tout ce rouge et ce jaune dans la salle commune mais ne commenta pas et se contenta de suivre le pote Potty jusqu'à sa chambre. Du moins la chambre commune.

Ensuite il resta appuyé contre le montant de porte, bras croisés et attendit que l'énergumène face à lui ait finit de retourner tout le mobilier. Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il l'avait posée dans sa valise tout au dessus, et maintenant elle n'y était plus. Il savait que Ron l'avait prise, mais dans un élan d'espoir d'un étudiant qui doit aller à un partiel et qui ne voit pas arriver son professeur à l'heure fatidique, il cherchait quand même.

Et au bout d'un bon dix minutes, le professeur était arrivé. C'est à dire qu'il avait fait choux blanc, mais regarda où pouvait être Ron sur la carte du maraudeur. Il revenait vers le dortoir. Un grand sourire sur le visage il allait annoncer la nouvelle au blond, mais à sa place il n'y avait plus personne.

Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce pendant cinq bonnes minutes à se repasser les évènements et à faire une bonne dizaine de scénarios, du romantique, celui où il se retournait au bon moment pour retenir Draco par la main et où leurs yeux se croisaient avant que ce ne soient leurs bouches, au plus improbable, mais le plus intéressant, qui nécessitait de se procurer trois boites d'élastiques et une plaquette de saindoux**(1)**. Sauf qu'il avait pas d'élastiques.

.

...

.

- Et quand tu lui a montré la cape?

- Il a hoché de la tête et il a soupiré. Ensuite il est partit.

- Le fait que tu aies poussé Terence ne l'a peut être pas refroidi, il le suit peut être toujours, non?

- Non, sur la carte il est toujours loin de lui.

- Y'a un truc qui me dérange, fit Ron en reprenant du poulet. Pourquoi il t'a suivit? Je veut dire, il te déteste alors même si tu as fait ça, pour lui ça signifie pas grand chose tu vois...

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, fit Hermione. D'un seul coup on aurait dit que tu était devenu quelqu'un qui avait genre... de l'intérêt à ses yeux... Oh Blaise sort de table. Je prends la cape ce soir...

- Bonne bourre! Lui fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

.

Ils s'en tapèrent cinq avec un vieux clin d'œil graveleux avant qu'Hermione parte rapidement vers son sorcier bien aimé.

.

- Alors je fais quoi?

- J'en sais rien, fit le roux. Pour le moment j'ai pas vraiment d'idées.

- Boh, après tout si je l'intéresse pas, je vais pas le forcer non plus. Et toi avec Pansy?

- Ben disons que le plan à marché, c'est elle qui est revenue pour s'excuser de m'avoir frappé.

- Sérieux?

- Ouais et accessoirement, je dois passer au chemin de traverse acheter quelques petites choses. Tu crois qu'ils vendent des cravaches?

- ...

- Ouais plutôt dans l'allée des embrumes, ouais.

- Écoute, Ron, je te raconterais plus ce que je fais avec le beurre si tu me parle pas de ta vie privée avec Pansy, ok?

- Tope là!

.

Le soir venu, Harry se coucha comme tous les soirs, et comme tous les soirs, il regarda quelques secondes la carte du maraudeur avant de la refermer. Il n'aurait jamais Draco, le blond n'était peut être même pas attiré par les garçons, alors ça ne servait à rien. Il se dit qu'il devrait se laisser du temps, quelques mois avant de repenser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais on efface pas facilement trois ans d'admiration brute.

Il entendit Ron se lever et partir. C'était l'heure où les amoureux de Poudlard bravaient les interdictions automatiques du château. Les marches qui deviennent lisses et les portes bloquées faisaient rire la plupart des élèves, mais les punitions de Snape et les seaux d'eau glacées balancées magiquement par les portes de dortoir c'était autre chose. Mais quand on avait envie... on avait envie.

Lui aussi il voulait aller voir son petit blond. Il imaginait encore une fois sa gestuelle, ce corps si beau, ses rares sourires qui le faisaient fondre, cette noblesse naturelle qui le rendait intouchable... Il avait ouvert la carte. Et Draco avait bougé. Il n'était même plus seul.

En moins de trente secondes, Harry était sur pieds, baguette en main et courait dans les couloirs. Il rattrapa rapidement Ron qui se cachait tous les dix pas de peur de se faire prendre. Le brun ne donna aucune explication, le visage fermé, et Ron n'en demanda pas. Demain, il était certain qu'il saurait tout, et puis si Harry avait eu besoin d'aide il aurait demandé.

C'est fou comme la vision future d'une corset et son string assortit vous rendait mauvais pote. Ils coururent ensemble comme ils purent et arrivèrent jusqu'aux portes des cachots. Le roux prononça rapidement le mot de passe, fier comme un coq qu'on lui ait donné, et ils se séparèrent.

Harry regarda sa carte et se dirigea avec un lumos, et arriva dans la chambre individuelle du blond. Draco était préfet, et surtout assez riche pour que son père lui paye une chambre à l'année. Le gryffondor défonça la porte (dans la version officielle, en fait il s'est surtout démonté l'épaule, espérant que le côté héroïque de la chose le mettrait un valeur avant de prononcer un alohomora) et entra, furieux.

Terence fut projeté contre le mur, et une pensée incongru traversa l'esprit du survivant. Il avait autant vu la tête de ce mec que ses coucougnettes. Il mit un drap autour des épaules du Serpentard nu et lança un sort assommant et un regard de glace au Serdaigle.

Le regard de glace étant un sort qui vous refroidit les extrémités pendant plusieurs jours au point que s'il est bien fait on en arrive a avoir le souffle qui se matérialise dans l'air ambiant. À noter que Terence fut le premier homme à avoir réussi à pisser de la glace pendant huit jours d'affilé.

.

- Merci.

La toute petite voix gênée qui lui avait dit ça venait du corps gêné aussi enroulé dans le drap blanc. Draco regardait ses pieds et serrait le tissu de ses grandes mains blanches.

- Je vais l'emmener en bas. Tu veut... Je veut dire. Tu veut qu'un de tes amis vienne?

- Non. Reste.

.

Alors Harry resta. Quand Draco Malefoy vous demande de faire quelque chose, vous vous la fermez et vous le faites. Il resta sur le lit, en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de sa peau, et puis, assis dans le coin du lit, enroulé dans son drap, le Serpentard s'endormit. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête avait enfin disparut, il n'était enfin plus isolé dans son monde, quelqu'un était venu l'y chercher.

Et Harry resta là toute la nuit, assommant de temps à autre le Serdaigle, toujours nu et bleu de froid, jusqu'à ce qu'au matin un elfe passe et le prenne avec lui à la demande du survivant.

Et puis les deux orbes grises revirent le jour. Au début il ne compris pas trop et toutes les images de la veille revinrent, et il sourit à l'idée que Potter soit resté, et en plus exactement dans la même position qu'avan qu'il s'endorme, d'énormes cernes en plus.

.

- Salut, fit le brun. Je vais te chercher des vêtements.

- Salut. Je...

- Non, laisse. J'aurais du m'en douter l'autre jour quand il avait sa baguette pointée sur toi dans le couloir et j'ai rien compris, mais maintenant le premier qui t'approche je jure que je le tue. Hey...

.

le brun se rassit, une chemise dans la main et prit Draco dans ses bras. Il caressa sa tête alors que le blond se laissait aller sur son épaule, de longues minutes. La situation était irréelle, mais ce qui l'avait engendré encore plus. Il le serra dans ses bras, le berçant et lui parlant bas au creux de l'oreille, jusqu'à ce que de lui même le Serpentard se détache et se lève pour aller à la salle de bains.

Harry, le regard vide finit les affaires de sa Némésis et prépara quelques affaires. Ils avaient cours et l'heure du déjeuner était passée, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il mit le tout sur le lit et le blond revint, les yeux un peu rouges, une serviette autour des hanches. Trop curieux pour lui même Harry allait oser une question et leva les yeux vers Draco. Celui ci vit les paroles arriver et répondit directement.

.

- C'était mon petit ami et il n'a pas supporté que je ne veuille pas coucher avec lui.

- Ok.

.

Et sans être plus gêné que ça, il descendit la serviette et s'habilla normalement. Avant de se rallonger.

.

- Tu as quoi comme cours?

- Arithmancie et métamorphose pour ce matin.

- Je te passerais mes notes. Viens. Faut pas que tu reste ici.

.

Naturellement, Draco le suivit dans les couloirs, le cerveau vide. Il arrivèrent à la grande salle et Harry bifurqua pour prendre des escaliers qui menaient un étage plus bas. Ils se trouvèrent devant un tableau représentant un énorme plateau de fruits. Harry chatouilla une poire du bout du doigt sous le regard perplexe du blond et la duchesse se tortilla avant de rire, et de se transformer en poignée.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle presque identique à la grande salle juste au dessus sauf qu'elle contenait en plus des tables immenses des fourneaux, et un four tout au fond. Le survivant fit assoir le Serpentard toujours muet et se mit à côté de lui. Dans un pop, Dobby, son ex-elfe de maison apparut.

.

- Bonjour, monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur Harry Potter veut quelque chose?

- Oui, s'il te plait, deux tasses de chocolat.

- Bien sûr monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby apportera les tasses de chocolats à Harry Potter, fit l'elfe avec un grand sourire.

.

Une courbette, et la créature avait disparut dans un « pop ». Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, trop secoué pour penser à la situation actuelle. Il était bien et se sentait en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis un doux fumet parvint à ses narines. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit son « chocolat ». Une grande tasse remplie du liquide onctueux, surmonté de crème chantilly, de copeaux de chocolat, d'une fraise fraîche et d'un parapluie fantaisie.

Il se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde et englouti le tout, brisant sans s'en soucier le rêve qu'il vendait avec son self-contrôle légendaire.

.

- Ça va mieux?

- Ouais... Merci.

- Je suis content d'avoir pu... Enfin c'est pas que j'espérerais ce genre de choses m'enfin je veut dire...

- Je suis content que tu aies été là aussi. Sinon il aurait eu le temps de faire quelque chose.

Un court silence s'installa avant que le brun reprenne.

- Tu iras en cours, aujourd'hui?

- Je crois pas.

.

Un autre silence s'installa avant que Draco le coupe. Il ne fallait pas que la conversation s'arrête. C'était Potter, et il l'avait vu plus bas que terre, mais ils étaient coincés seuls dans une grande salle vide et seul le Gryffondor savait ce qui lui était arrivé, et puis... il avait besoin de lui. Il prit quelque chose au hasard dans son cerveau ultra performant, et il tomba sur la seule pensée totalement anti-spirituelle.

.

- Ce truc sent vachement bon.

- J'imagine, oui.

- Comment ça «J'imagine»? Pour le coup son cerveau avait tapé dans le mille. Ils allaient parler!

- Ben j'imagine. Je ne sens pas les odeurs, alors je me fie à mon goût.

- Ça existe ce genre de trucs? Mais genre même les potions de Snape, celles qui piquent les yeux?

- Rien.

- Et quand on te parle en face le matin?

- J'aspire à plein poumons, je sens rien, fit Harry qui commençait à bien sourire. Ça à bien plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, tu sais.

.

Dobby réapparut à ce moment pour débarrasser les tasses vides. C'était le signal. Ils devraient partir. Ils se regardèrent comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile qui allait leur arriver. Si au moins ils avaient été indifférents depuis toutes ces années, s'ils ne s'étaient pas détestés...

.

- Tu...

- Oui? Harry avait répondu trop précipitamment. Il avait presque coupé le blond.

- J'ai pas envie de croiser Terence dans les couloirs, et je veut dire...

- Je t'accompagne, fit Harry, trop heureux pour y croire. Tu veut aller où?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai envie de retourner dans la chambre mais... Je sais pas.

- Viens.

.

Il le suivit encore, au milieu de la foule, ignorant les regards, monta les étages et ils attendirent qu'il y ait moins de monde avant que le brun passe trois fois devant un mur vide. Un porte apparut, et le Serpentard eut la vision d'un joli petit salon au milieu duquel trainait une grande méridienne rouge. Harry voulu y prendre place naturellement mais Draco retient sa manche, le regard rivé au sol.

Ses barrières étaient tombées depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait plus de raison de masquer quoique ce soit.

.

- Pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi? Pourquoi tu es venu, et comment tu as su?

Harry resta silencieux, et refusa de regarder le blond. Et maintenant la porte semblait être une bonne perspective d'avenir proche.

- Potter. Comment t'as su qu'il était là?

- Parce que...

Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment. Mais il ne le regarda pas pour autant.

- Parce que je regardais une carte. Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi?

- ...

- J'ai besoin de savoir...

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry en regardant résolument droit devant lui.

- ...

- Je sais ce que tu pense. Je te demande rien. Mais c'est à cause de ça que j'ai su. Et c'est pour ça que je suis... Sympa.

.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, la main pressant, hésitante le poignet du Gryffondor. C'était trop, ou trop peu, mais aucun ne voulait bouger, ne voulait se séparer. Draco sentait son cœur battre trop vite. Potter. Potter était amoureux de lui. C'était risible, pathétique...

Mais alors pourquoi ça le troublait autant? Pourquoi il avait chaud et il voulait le retenir, tenter? Tester, goûter, se sentir griser par cette sensation lorsque l'on brouille la ligne qui sépare le doute de l'intention, la neutralité du sexe, avoir Potter pour lui. Il tira simplement le bras à lui, se sentant dans un autre monde, et colla ses lèvres à celle, chaudes et pleines de Harry. Harry.

Ils s'embrassaient. Il ouvrit naturellement les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant d'apprécier. Ils se séparèrent, les idées assez embrouillées par ce qu'ils voulaient ou pourraient faire après. Un sourire incontrôlable prit le blond de court et par habitude, le survivant passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, et fit racler son piercing contre ses dents.

C'était ce qu'il fallait.

Draco se jeta presque sur lui, la pupille dilatée par le désir, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Harry recula et se retrouva à tomber assis sur la méridienne, juste le temps pour qu'ils se séparent à cause du choc et le brun put en placer une.

.

- Draco... attends...

- Non. J'en ai envie. Maintenant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Draco l'embrassa légèrement, les yeux légèrement humides, murmurant « s'il te plait » entre chaque baiser.

- Draco...

- Efface ce qu'il m'a fait... S'il te plait... Harry...

.

Et Harry obéit, parce que c'était pour Draco, parce que peut être sa seule occasion, parce que... C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements, se séparant le moins possible, Draco toujours debout, penché sur Harry, et ce dernier finit par reculer sur le velours. Le blond sentit une langue ornée de métal passer sur son cou quand il passa la main entre leurs corps. Harry se laissait entièrement dominer, confiant.

Il sentit des ongles dans son dos quand il joua avec la calzone au thon du bout de ses doigts. Et quand, impatient, il le pénétra, les dents transpercèrent sa peau, le faisant saigner, et crier, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant s'arrêter. Il le prit, longtemps, avec douceur, l'embrassant et goutant son propre sang, embrassant le visage rougit par l'effort, caressant la verge trempée sous lui.

Il donna des coups de rein de plus en plus fort avant de sentir la libération arriver, et d'entrainer le brun à sa suite.

Essoufflé, il resta un moment en lui, baissant le regard sur le ventre plat, ne sachant trop que dire. Et il l'entendit renifler. Il mesura alors l'horreur de ce qu'il avait peut être fait.

.

- Harry...

- Pas te sentir...

- Qu'est ce que tu dit?

- Je n'arrive pas... te sentir, sanglota le brun, frustré et énervé.

.

Les yeux de Draco se remplirent de larmes, il s'allongea sur son amant et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

.

- Alors continue de me mordre.

.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'un surpris et l'autre attendrit, et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Et Draco eut une idée incongrue. Il se demandait comment avoir cette langue si spéciale pour lui. Il sentit ses lèvres saigner, puis embrassées dévotement, et le balai entamé recommença, changeant les rôles, plus long, plus proche, plus fusionnel.

Ils se regardaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas encore de mots, c'était trop rapide, trop vif, trop fragile. Le cocon qu'ils avaient tissé pouvait brûler à tout moment, mais c'était la seule manière pour eux.

.

...

.

_Quelques années plus tard... _

.

- Allé goûte, tu verras...

- Tu l'a acheté où celui là? La tablette est super grande.

- Vingt-deux centimètres exactement, fit Draco en riant. Made in Belgique, très cher.

- Le chocolat y'a que ça de vrai, fit Harry en croquant dans le dessert sucré, appréciant la saveur plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire. Dans quelques minutes, il allait goûter autre chose...

.

...

.

FIN

* * *

_[...]qui nécessitait de se procurer trois boites d'élastiques et une plaquette de saindoux._**(1)** : Mais quelles perverses vous faites! Vous avez couru sur la petite définition en bas en espérant avoir la description de ce fantasme? Mouahahaha je suis trop sadique xD

* * *

**Blabla de fin** : Je sais le lemon était super court. Je l'ai refait trois fois, et la seul un lemon court me convenait vraiment. J'espère ma Nella que tu as aimé =) Joyeux anniversaire ^^


End file.
